Omakes by HVulpes
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: Fics which may turn into fics or may not, but will provide entertainment to those interested.
1. XNinja

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and Marvel Comics. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or X-men Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

X-Ninja

Chapter One

Orochimaru had to leave and leave quickly, since his sensei known as the Third Hokage had found his secret lab. Yet what they didn't know was he had one final experiment to check out before he left his village behind. For the last two years he had been releasing a virus which he had been working on, one which could change the ninja world. The virus would transmit a genetic marker which could create random bloodline limits within them, which would be inherited in their children who would also develop random powers.

The idea of ninjas spontaniously developing powers on par with most bloodline would cause major chaos and lead to major chaos, however there was a time delay with this plan. Only the children of the infected would gain the powers and those powers would mostly develop when the children reached the age of puberty as their bodies started to change. Yet he wanted to make sure his system would keep pumping the virus airborne so it would spread across the elemental nations.

'This should allow for the transformation of the children of the leaf, but with my notes and specimens I should be able to spread the virus across the other nations and create new changes. Perhaps even more advance versions of the virus, which can be sold to the leaf enemy. Now to pick up the notes and check on the tanks.' thought the snake ninja as he looked at machinery. He smiled as the virus leaked out of the device. Then he vanished from sight of one of his secret lair.

Twelve Years Later...

Sarutobi was still trying to get a grip on the situation of what was happening in his village, a scene of chaos and confusion as the change started to flow through young academy students and the genin. Somehow the children of the leaf had been developing new bloodline limits when they approached their tweleth year, one which had much confusion around them. Especially since they can from people with out natural limits, and the one case of a bloodline limit holder going through the change had kept the original as well as the new one.

'Orochimaru had a hand behind this, I feel it in my bones. There is no proof though. What am I going to do?' thought the leader as he opened the files on the latest students to develop superpowers.

The Third Hokage was looking at the collective students who had passed the genin exam and would be tested by their instructors for the skill of teamwork. The first set was team seven, starting alphabetically with Sakura Haruno. Her power was quite similar to power given Naruto by the demon fox.

'Sakura has the power of regeneration, yet it doesn't cause the cell decay that normal regeneration which most jutsu uses. she has the ability to heal most minor wounds instantly, while major ones heal up within a few hours. The more developed ability she has discovered with her power is the ability to heal others with those same strange powers. It would make her a very skilled medical ninja.' The hokage turned to the next member of the list, Sasuke Uchiha.

'If the powers were to make sense, Sasuke would have likely been given the power over fire and flames. Yet it was the power of lightning that he was given, to summon electricity and control it. Medical checks says that the Sharingan eye of Sasuke still exist, it was just not active at the moment as it required a triggering event. It makes sense that Sasuke might be able to perform lightning based jutsu.' Finally there was the last member, Naruto.

'Naruto triggered by accident a few days ago, while training with Taijutsu. He began to duplicate the taijutsu skills of his opponents, matching each move with the counter within the same school of martial arts. Further experiments proved that Naruto could duplicate the skills, natural abilities and powers of those around him. He can even duplicate jutsu to a degree, except for the problems of chakra control. He has of yet found a way to duplicate this aspect of his foes giving him one weakness. Another weak point is he seems to be limited to a number of two. It was a theory that he could duplicate more then two people with more experince and time. This power also fades within time as he is no longer close to his duplicated foe or ally. He has also learned the power of Shadow Clone Jutsu from hard work and practice. There is also the natural chakra boost and regeneration of the fox... which also brings up the question of if the beast managed to influence the gene which caused the mutation in Naruto.'

'Naruto and Sasuke, given their natural inclinations would make a great fighting force. Their powers would only boost that fighting potential with power lightning attacks and the ability to use their foes powers against them. Sakura has the power to back them up with her regeneration as well as her healing ability. Naruto's general powers will allow him to aid in other aspects as well as act as a wild card. The council wants the last Uchiha to be taught by the only other Sharingan user, and Kakashi has stated interest in keeping an eye on his sensei's son. So it looks like Kakashi will be leading Team Seven if he passes them.'

Sarutobi paused for a moment as he thought of the situation he was in. With all of the powered children, not that all of them had powers yet there was a large number of them, there was only a few of them that could become shinobi. The rest would be sent to civilian life again... with potential powerful abilities. Danzo was clamering for the inclusion of those children into his Ne divison of the ANBU black ops, yet to turn children into weapons without the careful rules of the ninja would not be the brightest decision. There would be the need for chunin to be teaching these same said children and teach them to use their power responible to aid the Will of Fire.

'Time to move to the next team, Team Eight.' Sarutobi looked at one of the two other teams which had students who had been at least close to Naruto, starting in numerical order with eight. This team was made up with Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka. Lead by the more recent jonin Kurenai Yuhi, this team had the basics of a great observation team and their superhuman abilities seemed to compliment this.

'Shino as part of the Aburame clan has his own colony of destruction bugs which is the base of many of his jutsu. However, one of his superhuman ability was to be able to shrink himself and/or any of his bugs. The limit of the shrinking was to the size of the smallest of bugs, yet there was the possiblity that he could shrink himself more. Then there was the flip side of the power, that of the ability to grow to giant sizes. Shino himself could reach the size of multiple story houses, while his bugs could take on a frightenly above normal human size. The latter was more of use in combat then in spying, but the first power made the difference there as he can ride a flying insect to spy on his opponents. Then there is the strategy that he can create in his minds eye which will be of use as a ninja.' thought the ancient ninja as he moved on to the other male student of the team.

'Kiba was trained to work with his nindog partner, Akamaru. His power seemed related to this as he can change his human shape into that of any animal in the carnivore family. He has a specialty of any canine creature from wolves to dog to foxes, but he has be pushed to try other forms like those of cats. The problem is being a dog person he has a bit of a bias against cats of any kind. He has excelled at taking the form of various weasels, mongooses, raccoon dogs bears, pandas, walruses, and seals. A unique ability which will help him blend in with the surroundings when spying and to track his foes down with greater easy. It would also help in combat, but not as much as his ability to take on a hybred form between the animal and human forms.' Finally it was time to turn to the timid female member of the team.

'Hinata Hyuga still has the 360 degree vision and pentrating visions of her Byakugan, yet there was a bonus power of the transformed. She has the ability to summon and control a living darkness of a kind different then those of the Nara. The Nara clan mention the darkness she can summon seems to be semi-alive and hungers for light as well as life force. So far Hinata can create shield of darkness which she has an advantage as she is the only one to be able to see through it. She can summon a creeping shadow to darken the battle field, summon minor weapons like kunai from the darkness and even leviate herself with the darkness. The ability of her teammates to smell through the darkness by way of carnivore senses or the pheromones of bugs make them a more solid team.' The Hokage also noted the major crush the oldest child of the clan head's crush on the boy who protects the village from the nine tails as well.

The hokage decided to continue with Team Ten.

The final team related to Naruto, Team Ten which will be under the command of my son Asuma. Composed of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. The second generation of the Ino-shika-cho formation. Who are also gifted with the powers from the unknown source.' thought the Hokage as he looked over the sheets of papers which explained those powers.

'Going alphabetically, Choji's clan is a group who specialize in shape changing jutsu. Enlarging one or more of their body parts like becoming a human ball or growing huge arms. This has been enhanced by his emergining ability to transform his body into different materials. He has soon the ability to turn to different forms of stone or metals or even biological material like wood or rubber. The enemy would be well adviced to avoid a ninja who can become a just steel ball of fury. So far he can only turn his entire body to the material, but who knows? With training he would be able to turn only parts of himself into these compounds.' The Hokage knew that Choji would make a great defender for his team.

'Shikamaru's family specializes in shadow jutsu which can be useful for assassination techniques, which makes it surprising that Hinata developed the shadow powers and not him. No, he seemed to have gained the power to alter the density of his own personal molecules. He can remove most of the density to make him ghost like and lighter then air. This allows him to fly and avoid hits, he has also developed the ability to pass through solid matter. Reversing the ability, he has found a way to become as hard as steel and just as strong. The later is useful in combat when fighting with Taijutsu, the former is useful for spying and fighting. As long as he can hid in the shadows, he can get just about anywhere. This can be useful for the missions they will undertake.' The final member was the only female in the group.

'Ino's power is the one which is most like her family's jutsu, the power of spirit possession and mental manipulation. Ino had gained the power of telepathy. Ino didn't handle gaining these powers very well as she kept hearing voices when nobody was speaking. Forunately, the Kyubi seems to block her from reading it's mind and that of Naruto, or there could have been trouble. With the care and training of her father, it was just a matter of time before she learned to block the mental thoughts of others when she used her power. Which was fortunate as she also developed the ability to produce a mental blast which mental injuried people by knocking them out. Now she has become one of the most powerful ninjas, useful in the art of interigation as she can lift the secrets of our enemies from their minds. Yet before she learns to do this, I would like to enhance her training with her mental shields so that she doesn't cause injury to herself as she does this. As well as improve her skills so she does no harm to her subject.' The three teams looked very promising, with both eight and ten looking like they would pass with flying colours. Team Seven, however, had the problem of being weak on teamwork with all of the rivalries and crushes in the mix.

'The lack of teamwork is made worse by the fact they have Kakashi as a sensei, who's life experience had made him respect co-operation as the basics of any ninja skill set. The odds seem to be against them, but knowning Naruto's determination... I think that his team might just manage to pass the bell test. Let us see if that comes to pass in the days ahead.'


	2. Star Trek X

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Paramount and Disney/Marvel Comics. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the various Star Trek Series or various Marvel Characters. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Star TreX

Chapter One

Captain Picard had gotten the message, shortly after his shore leave, from Fleet Admiral Brackett. The same woman who had lead him on the mission to find Spock on Romulus. Now, she had asked to meet him about a mission, something which could not be communicated across the subspace.

Soon she was in the ready room of the Enterprise-E, sitting down across from him as she began to speak once the room was secure. She spoke after the greatings, "I'm sorry for this, but I believe you might be the best for this situation. There was a break in at Starfleet Command, specifically command's library computer. We quickly analyzed the records taken. Captain, what can you tell me about the X-men?"

This brought Picard back to memories involving the time of the Borg's attempt to prevent first contact between humans and vulcans. They were captured by a villain known as Kang the Conquorer. The question made things more clear, "I take it the information had to deal with their experiences in our universe."

"Records of their arrival on Kirk's Enterprise and their experiences with your Enterprise had been stolen... as well as the quantum level for their universe. As well as all information on the multidimensional transporter used on Deep Space nine. We believe that some kind of criminal element has decided to pay this dimension a visit for some reason. The Enterprise is to travel to their dimension and find out the reason. The Enterprise should be able to keep itself from being seen by most sensors on their Earth, even with the possibility of Shi'ar tech.

We are giving your ship access to process which should be able to get you to the other dimension. The criminals should be only able to use multidimensional transporters to crossover, giving them limited access to resources. We hope your access to the ship will allow you to perform the mission easier.

I can not tell you about the danger you might be facing, but we are not sure of the threat we might face if who ever it is who stole this information. The idea of study of the mutant genome on a mass scale could be the main reason for all of this, which could lead to the Federation being attack by superhuman soldiers. Maybe sold to the highest bidder." spoke the Fleet Admiral, who knew that as a command, it would have to be obeyed.

Yet Jean-Luc was a bit excited to be seeing the X-men again as well as explore their Earth. He was in truth an explorer, and an Earth which had a different history seemed like a great adventure for discovery. It would also allow him to experience his own love of history of new cultures, even when it was so similar to his own.

"Understood, Admiral. However, I would like to have some request for some... special crew to enhance the success of the mission." asked Picard, thinking of the people he was mission and who he would want to hold his back.

"Captain Riker is on other duties, so he and Councilor Riker are not available. I have been able to pull some strings and favours for you. For this mission, Worf of the Klingon Empire has been re-enlisted into Starfleet as an acting Commander... your second officer. Your current one is to be give leave for now. He will be boarding within a day or two.

The adaptations should be made in the next three days. They will be monitor by... Seven of Nine from Voyager," she stopped as Picard took a look and stared him down before continuing, "I know you have issues with the Borg, but Seven has gained individuality as she has left the collective. The problem is Seven had joined a think tank in Starfleet, which included the changes made to the Enterprise for this mission. She will been needed to correct any damage to the changes, and she does have a fast reaction time due to her implants.

This is a case where you're going to have to swallow your pain for the betterment of the Federation, Jean-Luc. You leave as soon as the enhancements have been made."

Picard was sensitive to the Borg and had some discomfort with Seven of Nine, given her state. He was willing to work around it as he had the records of Voyager and their teamwork with the former drone. Gathering himself, he nodded with the command. He then spoke to Brackett for more specifics.

In a dimly lit room...

The room was shaped like a small office, with a rectangle table and a small series of chair before it and one of higher qualities behind it. Behind the table sat a woman with green skin and pigmentation, dressed in a black suit which was cut to show off her many curves. Pacing in front of the table was a man, who was human in nature. Tan skin and dark haired, he was dressed in similar black clothing.

"Why so worried? We successfully 'released' you from your prision and managed to gain the information you had discovered which is of use to us. What do we have to worry about?" asked the woman as she looked at him with a decisive eye.

"The extraction was messy, Starfleet is bound to know what was taken and why. I wanted to get more of a jump on them before they noticed what was going on. It was a simple plan, get revenge on Starfleet for sticking me in the dead end job and then ignoring my existance. If I made a lot of money off of all of that revenge, the sweet the cold dish. Now, they're likely looking for us in this universe or getting ready for some kind of search." said the man as he tried to explain his distress.

"It just means we will have to increase our resources and enhance our stealth abilities. Yet the rewards are worthy it. All thanks to a former Starfleet archievist who new where to find the true value of information. If the details the Enterprise had gained from these X-men are right, the twentith/twenty-first centure of this world are ironically more advance then the world we come from. Also more powerful then our world.

They had access to alien technologies, highly developed technologies developed by these humans, superpowered humans and even advance elements. Not to mention all of this talk of magic in this world, likely some kind of advance technology the primative humans have not yet figured out how to use or duplicate. A detail analyze of just one of these lines of advancement would give wealth and power to the Orion Crime Syndicate, one I hope to use to make my cartel the most powerful in the organization. The syndicate would finially be back in Orion hands, my hands." said the woman with a sly smile as looked at a PADD with all of the details on it.

"Nothing we can do about it now," said the man as he sat down. He pulled out his own PADD and began to read off it outloud, "Most of the resources we can 'acquire' comes from the old nation state of the United States of America. They hold most of the alien technologies, the largest concentration of superhuman and most of the super geniuses who build the advance technology.

Key personal in scientific development are Anthony Stark, Reed Richards, Victor Von Doom, Bruce Banner, Henry Pym, Henry McCoy, and Charles Xavier as an examples. All of them involved with superhuman groups or superheroes. Technological inventions include advance spacecraft capable of intergalactic flight, time machines, powerful exo-armour, dimensional transportation, extra ordinary particules which can increase or decrease sizes and more.

There are key elements like Vibranium or Admantium which has great potential. We have found them tough to replicate, but possible. We just need to realign the industrial replicators, but it will take some time. The ability to mix this with elements which we know for useful alloys and molecules will be of use.

We have to thank the crime organization we have contacted in this universe for all of the information and 'samples' they gave us in exchange for access to our technologies. They were very interested in weapons technology which they could use against the so-called superheroes. Our medical information is helpful with their superhuman programs as well as the creation of custom made drugs for sales.

The only think which is stumping us are their information on magic. Details on gods and demons do not make sense to the world of Federation science, so this has to be either something like the Q or some kind of advance technology which mimics the powers seen. As well as all of the creatures which they have reported. So more research might be needed for, or we might have to give up all activity in this line."


	3. The Legend of Korra: The Ship

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Nickelodeon. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Avatar:The Legend of Korra. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

The Legend of Korra: The Ship

Chapter One

Korra had become a full fledge avatar after the battles with the Equalist, which was why Tenzin was showing something the nations of the world had been hidding for at least fifty years. A secret so big they feared it would totally destroy the balance in the world. Given what had happened, she was a little worried about what this secret was. Or what it would be needed to be kept in a bunker just outside of Republic City.

'Or the fact Tenzin and the council wanted me to come alone to this bunker. This place has it own power plants below the surface and the base itself is in a bunker feet beneath the earth, carved by Earthbending masters and built up with the strongest alloys they could find from what they could tell me.

What would be so important?' Korra asked herself as she was lowered down on an Earthbending platform down to the depths of the bunker. It was the second set which she had to pass through, each time passing a check point while following Tenzin as he lead the way down.

"I can not explain what it is as looking at the object would explain more then words can. It does have the power to change the believes we have held for centuries. We are almost there. The nations of the world wanted to study this object but had to agree with a place where all nations could have equal access to the information. Which is why it arrived in the United Republic of Nations. The council has been in charge of it for fifty years or so.

We, the Order of the White Lotus and the council, were worried that you would have enough trouble learning the elements. So we didn't want to dump this object on your lap. However as a full realized, if not fully trained, Avatar... you have the responsibility to advise us in this world changing event. We are about to enter the room overlooking the object." said Tenzin as they entered the room and Korra got a good look at the fuss was about.

It was a metallic vessal, shattered into pieces. It had dozens of people scurrying over and around the pieces of the metal object. She had only one question, "What is it?"

"It seems to be some kind of ship from space, from a source unknown to the people of this world. In other words, there is life somewhere else in the universe. Which given we have just gained peace in the world in the last seventy years and just recently faced the possible start of a new war... could have some scary consequences for our world.

This has not stopped our urge to look through the machine and learn from the advance secrets of the ship. We have been trying to crack the language code but they seemed to have used a language which is completely alien to us, pardon the pun. Our greatest lingists have been working on it and seemed to have hacked some of the words and grammar of the new language which has allowed for a primative understanding of the science behind this technology." continued the bald airbender as he explained but Korra was stunned at the secret which she was being shown. The fact her people, no, her planet was not alone in the world was making her suddenly feel small.

Yet at the same time it was so awesome at the same time, as she wondered how fast an alien ship could take her. There was also a part of her, likely the part most connected to her past life as she tried to think of the reactions of the common man to the news of aliens.

"We have organizing the information into what could be best handled by the population at this time. We have been looking at fiction in books and radio programs to get people ready for what could occur if we were to come into contact with these or other visitors. We have also used existing business as partners in researching the technological advancements of the ship's mechanical secrets." continued the older man as he continued to brief the Avatar of the situation.

"Like Cabbage Corp or... Future Industries. Hiroshi had access to the advance technology and he's a devoted Equalist. There's a disaster waiting to happen." answered the water tribeswoman as she shivered at the thought of what technology the father of her friend as well as one of her deadliest enemies could have developed from this information.

"We didn't know he was a member at the time and he has not been researching it for as long as others. We have kept most of the information to ourselves and our in bunker labs. We have learned a lot about the basic scientific principles which have been useful. I have to admit Sato might have gotten the idea for his plan wings from the resources we have gained from the ship.

They seemed to have knowledge collected onto fast computing devices which we have just gotten use to. The information on it could fill all known libraries in our world, and would take years to for us to completely amass what they knew in these records.

We have found research tools as well as... weapons beyond anything we could have thought of. Weapons which shoot energy like a bow shoots arrows. This is the most frightening aspects of the find as it suggests if they want to invade our world, not even the power of bending would be able to stop them. So we can only hope they will be friendly and not our enemies.

Do you have any insight on this, Avatar Korra?" Tenzin had used her title, which was a hint to the young woman he wanted her to act in her official status. She had to think hard on this subject, her eyes glowing for a moment as she tried to call on the advice and council of her past lives.

"This thing is here and continuing to reserach it is the best option we have now. If we had not found it, we would be completely off guard. It will allow us to meet any visitor on equal terms and be the best defense if we need to defend ourselves. Besides we might not be able to stop the information from being leaked out.

Which also brings up the issue with disclosure. I doubt everyone on this base has kept this thing totally secret, secrets have a way of coming out. At best, you might have slowed down the discovery of the secret of the population. This might be something it needs, but you are going to have to get ready for the shoe to drop and your secret to get out.

Also I'm guessing there have been benders and non-benders in the organization, which given how the Equalist had people pretending to be accepting of bending until need... begs the question of any people who have divided loyalties. Even the benders might have divided loyalties, either to their nation or to other groups like the triads. Bet they would pay major money for any details or knowledge from this find.

We are going to need to be subtle with this... not my strong suit." responded Korra as she looked at the ship and the research.

"We also have to ask if someone might be sending someone after this ship. Who knows how long to takes to move in space? We could be visted a year from now, a decade from now, a hundred years or even tomorrow. We have to ask, if we lost a ship in the sea... would we send someone after it and how long?" asked the dark skinned girl as she became thoughtful.

Down below the Avatar...

One of the workers was using the recovered thinking machine, as they were called, and looking up the operations of the systems. They were not fully fluent in the alien language and did not recognize some of the lines of code on the machine.

Which was how the worker triggered the unengaged homing beacon, which started to send out a silent beeping which could be heard by ships with similar communication systems.

In the reaches of Outer Space...

The beeping of the homing beacon, a device built to find rescue for the people and/or property of the culture who sent them out, moved faster then light to be picked up by anyone who could sense the cries for help. Echoing through out space till someone could finally heard what was being said.

It was not long before someone heard the silent sounds of the device, picked up by a ship which was in range of the planet where the ship and the people of the Avatar were. The ship took a few moments to trianglate the source of the beacon and then made course corrections to send them to the planet for investigation. Their engines hummed as they moved faster then light to the planet and the source of the beacon, making it's arrival come sooner then expected for the people of the elemental world.

This is how the world changed... This is how everything changed...

Author's notes:

Not sure if I hit the characters but I hope it's good enough. I wanted to leave the ship vague enough so that if I (or Someone else) wanted to use or reuse this fragment for different crossovers, they could.

It can fit Star Trek (Not sure how to add elements of Avatar to that, but could be possible if you think less of magic and more of advance science which can do anything). It can fit Stargate. It can fit Star Wars. It can fit Ben 10. As long as you can explain the mystical elements of Avatar, it can mesh with most sci-fi which involves spaceships.

Also it could also work work with Aang's generation in the Avatar world with a rewrite.

I hope you have enjoyed it.

HV


	4. A:tLoK: The Ship Star Trek Version

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Gene Roddenberr, Paramount and Nickelodeon. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Avatar:The Legend of Korra and Star Trek. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

The Legend of Korra: The Ship

Chapter One and a Half

Weeks later...

Commander William T. Riker was on the scouting away team as they tried to figure out what had happened to the survey craft which had some how crashed landed on this planet about fifty years ago. The crew had been picked up but they had figured the ship had been lost, only for the beacon to be activated a few weeks ago. The Enterprise had been the ship closest to the sector the distress called had been pin pointed to, which explained the away team.

'The people of this world seemed to be of a mixed asian heritage if not completely in appearance, going through a period unlike the early twentith century. It wasn't till we got down to the planet we got the biggest surprise to this environment.' thought Riker as he looked Lieutenant Commander Data, who had been physically altered to better match the people of this world. Interesting enough it seemed people here did have a similar gold eyes as the command and the dark hair. It was just a matter of making his bleached skin more... tanned.

Data was secretly bring out the tricorder and scanning the sporting match they were viewing before them. Something called Pro-bending. The interest was the fact all of the atheletes were manipulating fire, water and earth in various manners. Riker was looking for the answers from Data when they left the building. Which when Data nodded, they followed him out so they could discuss things more openly. They had managed to replicate some of the gold coins used by the population as well as the paper money to allow them to learn more about the planet's society. Which had gotten them a room and into the Pro-bending match.

In the safety of the streets, with few people around, Data began to speak.

"Certain inhabitants of this planet seem to have the power to telekinetically manipulate certain aspects of matter, based around the ancient view of the elements. Water, Fire, Earth and likely Air. I have no genetic base for the ability but have detected energy fluxes in the people who have used them. A medical tricorder might have more success in scanning this then my science tricorder, just as the sickbay in the ship might be able to better scan then a tricorder.

In a report I would recommend the use of an observation team to research the people here and their development.

However, it does not seem to offer any hints on what has happened with the survey ship. They only fact is it is close to this city and its government. Perhaps more can be observed at the City Hall." offered Data as he pointed out the logical course of action.

"We might have to be careful Data, since the people of this planet might have more mental powers then just limited focus telekinesis. Including telepathy and the ability to read minds. While we're trying to gain information on them, they could be getting information on us.

We might want to send someone out to a library to dig up more on the history of this world. Including this bending of the elements. Still if they have telepathic powers they shouldn't be able to get much from you, making you an excellent spy Mr. Data." said Riker as he smiled a little at the comment, yet still serious on the mission.

The Prime Directive was clear. Normally they would avoid direct contact with this developing civilization until it developed it's own Warp Drive. The acceptions to the Prime Directive was limited but clear in this case. Advance technology and knowledge had contaminated this planet, now they had to clean it up.

Elsewhere...

Korra was looking at the notes which Tenzin had gained and kept in his office in the City Hall, the same place he had asked her to sit and read them. They had gotten more of the thinking machines up and running, including the crew manifests. It included a number of alien people, but what surprised her were the number of humans in the crew listing.

'The idea we're not the only group of humans in the universe... this might be the most shocking information our world can face. Especially without any references of bending art forms in any of the information collections. An entire race of human beings who are all non-benders in massive numbers... lucky the Equalists are not at full power. This might have accellerated Amon's march for removing bending with his bloodbending. As it is, this could cause them to reassemble in some form. Emboldened by the idea of these non-benders.' thought Korra as she realized the troubles, her time in Republic City enlightening her to the subtles of politics.

'The other alien life forms are not going to make them feel any better. Blue skin, forehead ridges and touch telepathy? Not something people are use to, even with the changes which have happened in our history." Korra sighed and tried to think of the best way to drop the information on the people of her world as the Avatar.

'Hopefully we have all of the possible information leaks plugged up, keeping the news from dripping out while we figure out what to do. However, if Tenzin is right Hiroshi Sato had information on the ship, enough for him to experiment with. Asami has those details right now and hopefully can make the most of them. Hiroshi knows and who knows who he has told... or if he even told people. He's in prison now. We at least know who he's talking to now.' thought the young Water Tribal as she continued her read.

In Prison...

Hiroshi Sato sat in his cell, wanting to get out of the prison and take revenge on the benders who had ruined his life and twisted his daughter's mind. Still he had a few cards left to play. Like the knowledge of the strange ship the so-called Council of United Republic keep under wraps. With Amon gone and unmasked as a damned bender, the technology on that ship might be the only thing which could be used to equalize the planet and remove the curse of bending from the world.

Which was why the genius was looking at his cell, working out the weakness of the cell and the prison around it. Getting knowledge of the routines of the personal, the resources available and the stress points of the buildings. Looking for the perfect moment to escape and find a way to the ship so he could get it's potential for his plans.

'Once I have the science of the ship, I will have the ability to change the order of the world. Forcing the benders into the oppressed position before the rest of us normal people.'

In space...

The Enterprise was not the only ones tracking the survey ship's distress call. Out of range of the Federation ship was another spaceship locating the downed ship and finding the planet of the superpowered beings. People who could become living weapons with the right scientific study. The question now was how to get the Galaxy-class ship out of the system long enough for a capture of enough of the superpowered population so they could replicate the abilities they had seen from a cloaked ship.

The alien ship was also worried the saucer and pylons ship would swoop in and get some of their own sample of the population for their research purposes. Which was why the other ship was waiting and watching for the actions of the Enterprise. All the while preparing all of their weapons and shields for the time it came to battle for the power this planet held. they watched, hands on their sheathed daggers, and planned their next actions for the glory of their people.


	5. The ARD

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Stargate. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Stargate Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

The A.R.D.

Chapter One

Lieutentant Colonel John Shepherd had to ask the obvious question on his mind with the newest addition to the George Hammond. Which was, "Didn't I say this thing was a bad idea when we saw it on that other Daedalus?"

"One, I said that I could fix the mistakes the other McKay had create. Seeing the end result of his experiment. We have made corrections. The first is not hooking it up any kind of subspace capacitors. We are using Naquadah generators we know how to work, plus we have both electronic and manual shut off devices. Literally, you can unplug this thing if it over charges." started Doctor Rodney McKay as he continue to explain his reasoning.

"The I.O.A. agreed with the decision to make the Alternate Reality Drive, based on the possibility of finding more resources and technology unknown to us. I was able to find some information on the Ancient's own experiments with alternate realities, including co-ordinates of some of them which might hold ancient tech."

Shepherd added his own input, "Of course the I.O.A. would be interested in getting more goods if they could. Not seeing how Homeworld Security agreed with this."

"General O'Neill was of two minds on this. He said it was better to have this thing and not need it, then need it and not have it. He also mentioned something about want to have us do it, because he was afraid the I.O.A. would try to create one on their own and 'screw it up'. His words. He figured between you, me and all of the men and women on the ship... we could keep it from become a mess." said Rodney as he worked on the drive being hooked up.

Shepherd had seen the design. McKay had decreased the amount of radiation the machine used, till it was in acceptable units. Still special radiation suits and shows would be used and Dr. Keller was here to keep on eye on people's heath. As well as make kissy face with Rodney when no one was looking, which still surprised the Lieutentant Colonel. McKay had also used the technology databases of both the Asgard and the Ancients on Atlantis, now on Earth, to tweak and improve the design of the drive had had memories from the parallel universe. He also had help from most of the brillant scientist with the Stargate program.

McKay was also right as they had multiple failsafes devices placed into the new design, which did include something which was no more then a more advance plug which could be pulled to avoid powering things up. He had also included an emergancy jump home switch which would jump home at a moment's notice. To provide power for the whole thing, more naquadah generators which were also the most advance models to date were added. To provide a seperate power system to the system then rely on the ones which powered the ship. Which were Asgard power cores which were upgraded to the George Hammond along with an Asgard computer core from the specs on the Odyssey.

Yet it seemed like command wanted to make sure this worked by providing the genius of Colonel Samantha Carter, of SG-1, to double check things. Which is why Shepherd looked at her to ask, "Is all of these procautions going to work, or our we getting into the same mess the Daedalus had?"

"Trust me, we all know those mistakes. We have made sure it is unlikely to happen, even going to extent to make sure our emergency protocol has multiple back ups and using the solutions you guys used on the original A.R.D. equip ship. It still could happen the same way, I admit, but it is so unlikely as it be next to impossible. Not to say using a jump drive to travel to another universe is not without it's own dangers. Let's face it, anything new is going to have bugs and dangers to it. Which is why the both of us are here." said Carter as she went over her calculations for the experiment.

Carter took a big breath and move to the centre of the bridge. She looked over to McKay, as he moved to a computer to start to put in the required data for the jump. She gave the orders, "Power up the drive, prepare the co-ordinates. Set Alpha-001, and prepare to engage."

"Drive at 50 percent and climbing, sixty-eight percent, ninty-two percent and one hundred percent. Ready to engage." said Rodney as he prepared to see if he had gotten right what another McKay hadn't.

"Okay. Engage drive!" said Sam, as they felt a minor jolt as they ship rumbled and shifted. Then nothing.

"Power disengaged from drive. Drive power at zero point three two percent. Okay, we're here and now what." said McKay as they shifted in universe but not space. Which was just behind Neptune and close to Pluto, with hopes most Earth sensors would be hard to pick them up. Yet have them close to a safe place to abandon ship if need be.

Author's notes:

An experiment with a different method of starting a crossover within the world of Stargate without the use of a Universegate or the Quantum Mirror. Curious what you guys might think on the idea. As well as the worlds which might be able to crossover with. So enjoy and comment.

HVulpes


End file.
